leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG129
}} A Judgment Brawl (Japanese: そして…負けられない戦いは続く！！ And... Continue the Battle That Cannot Be Lost!!) is the 129th episode of the , and the 403rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 19, 2005 and in the United States on March 18, 2006. Blurb The first round of the Victory Tournament finds Ash in a tight spot. He has three Pokémon remaining; Katie, his opponent, has four. Katie's Golduck faces Corphish on a water field and uses its attack to confuse Corphish. Luckily, even confused, Corphish is one tough Pokémon! Its haphazard attacks manage to defeat Golduck. Then it's a tense series of battles as Ash rallies and knocks out all of Katie's Pokémon until only her Walrein remains! Walrein knocks out Swellow and Corphish with no problem, but Ash's spur of the moment tactics and Groyvle's fighting ability are still a force to be reckoned with. Walrein's Ice Beam has the side effect of freezing over the water, which means it can no longer dive to avoid attacks, and Grovyle takes full advantage of the situation to strike fast and hard. Victory to Ash! The next round draw is completed, and to their mutual shock, Ash and Morrison will be battling each other. Morrison runs off, stunned by the thought of battling his friend. And where has Team Rocket been all this time? Still working hard to sell snacks at the stadium! Their boss will even take them out for dinner if things keep going well. Will the promise of food actually keep Team Rocket out of trouble? The next day, Morrison and Ash begin their match. Morrison doesn't have the heart to battle, and his Girafarig is quickly beaten by Corphish. Will he recover in time to make it a good match, or will this experience affect his friendship with Ash? Plot and continue their battle. However, due to one Trainer having three Pokémon knocked out, the field has been changed from a Rock field to a Water field. The new field consists of a pool of water with several small platforms for the to stand on. Ash sends out , and Katie sends out her to battle again. Both Pokémon are suited for the new field, which makes a note of. Ash orders Corphish to use , and Katie responds by telling Golduck to use . The two Pokémon leap at each other and use their respective attacks. However, the continuous strikes from both Pokémon match blow for blow, cancelling out. Katie then orders Golduck to use , which Ash counters by telling Corphish to jump and use Crabhammer. Katie does not seem worried, however, and tells Golduck to use its , stopping Corphish in mid-air. Corphish desperately swings its claws to attack while suspended helplessly by Confusion before being flung across the arena and into the water by the attack. Ash calls out to Corphish, who is in a state of confusion from Golduck's attack. , Max, , Morrison and Tyson all look on worried, as Ash tries to snap Corphish out of its confusion. Unable to control itself, Corphish falls straight into the arena's water. As the announcer and Golduck wonder where Corphish could be, Katie looks on confidently. Corphish manages to sneak up to Golduck without being seen and leaps out to use Crabhammer on Golduck's face, sending it reeling. Katie grits her teeth as Corphish lands safely on one of the arena platforms, before ordering her fallen Golduck to use Fury Swipes again. Golduck does so, leaping towards a dazed Corphish who cannot hear Ash's pleas to dodge. However, just before Golduck can begins its attack, Corphish accidentally clamps onto its claws and starts shaking them rigorously. Golduck, Ash, and the crowd look on bemused. Seeing his chance to gain an advantage, Ash commands Corphish to fling Golduck, and then use . Corphish does so, spinning Golduck around before sending it flying. Bubble Beam then pummels Golduck into the arena wall, knocking it out. Katie returns Golduck and calls back . Ash, confident from their last win, decides not to switch out. However, Corphish is still confused and uses Bubble Beam without being ordered to. Katie orders Venomoth to dodge and use on the already-confused Corphish, to no effect and some ridicule by Ash's friends. Ash recalls Corphish so it may recover in its Poké Ball. Noting that Venomoth is a type, and that types would have an advantage, Ash sends out his . Katie responds by telling Venomoth to use , which Ash counters by telling Swellow to dodge and use . May and Morrison shout support from the stands, and Katie tells Venomoth to use to prevent Swellow from using Peck again. Ash confidently replies that it has other Flying-type attacks, and tells Swellow to use . Swellow loops around mid-air, and dives straight for Venomoth, smashing into the Pokémon and sending it spiraling down towards the arena's water. Katie quickly responds by telling Venomoth to use Confusion, but Ash quickly counters by telling Swellow to use . Swellow flies through the sonic waves and into Venomoth, sending it straight into the water and out for the count. Katie recalls Venomoth and sends out her . In the stands, May questions Katie's choice of another Bug-type going against Swellow. Max tells her that Scizor is also partly , and Tyson remarks that Steel-type Pokémon have an advantage over Flying types. Ash begins this match-up by telling Swellow to use Quick Attack. Katie orders Scizor to use Quick Attack as well, and the two Pokémon speed towards each other, trading blows repeatedly in mid-air. They eventually stop and face off. Watching all of this is , who are still selling snacks to the stadium crowd. stops to admire the battle, but is stopped by Jessie who shouts at him to get back to work. Jessie then lifts her snack box above her head and tells the crowd in front of her what snacks she is selling, before being shouted at by an angry spectator who is trying to focus on the battle. Just as Jessie is about to go into a fury, James calms the situation down by offering his snacks too, followed by Meowth, which the crowd happily buys. Since Disable has worn off, Ash orders Swellow to use Peck once again, and Katie responds by telling Scizor to use , creating several Scizor illusions across the various platforms. Katie then calls for a , and all of the Double Team clones leap towards Swellow, claws glowing. Ash quickly tells Swellow to use Double Team, creating a line of its own clones to tackle Scizor's. The illusions pass through each other, and Ash orders Swellow to use Aerial Ace. The Swellow loop around and speed towards Scizor, and Katie orders it to use . Scizor's illusions all vanish into the real Scizor, who fires off several white balls of energy which pass through Swellow's illusions. Ash then calls for a Quick Attack, and Swellow speeds through Scizor's attack. Katie then orders Scizor to counter with Metal Claw, which it does, smashing straight into Swellow's position. However, Swellow used Aerial Ace to instantly vanish and hit Scizor. The force of the attack sends Scizor crashing down onto a stadium platform, and down for the count. The referee states that Scizor is unable to battle, and Katie recalls it. Down to her last Pokémon, Katie falls silent for a few seconds before sending out her final Pokémon, . Ash, excited that victory is close, orders Swellow to use Quick Attack again. Swellow does so, smashing straight into Walrein. However, due to Walrein's sheer girth and body mass, Swellow's attack bounces straight off, and a shocked Swellow is sent flying back. Katie then commands Walrein to use , which Ash quickly tells Swellow to dodge. Swellow does so, but the edge of its left wing is caught by the Ice attack. Morrison shouts encouragement to Swellow as Ash tells it to use Peck attack. Katie counters by telling Walrein to go underwater, causing Swellow's attack to miss. Ash grits his teeth, and Katie confidently orders the submerged Walrein to use Ice Beam. The attack lands a direct hit, forcing Swellow to crash onto the floor outside of the arena, knocked out. Katie and Walrein confidently look on as the announcer comments that Ash has two Pokémon remaining. Ash, limited in choice, sends out an exhausted yet no longer confused Corphish. Katie orders Walrein to use while Ash calls for Bubble Beam. Bubble Beam pelts Walrein's underside as it slams down upon Corphish, causing a huge wave. When the water clears, Corphish is pinned under Walrein huge mass and knocked out. In the stands, a worried Max remarks that not even Swellow and Corphish were able to take out Walrein. Ash has no option but to send out his , which the announcer notes is Ash's last Pokémon. Grovyle emerges from its Poké Ball onto one of the stadium platforms, pulls out its twig, and eyes up the competition. Katie starts the final match-up by ordering Walrein to use Ice Beam. Ash responds by telling Grovyle to dodge and use . Grovyle leaps over Ice Beam, which freezes the water surrounding the platform Grovyle leaped from. Katie orders Walrein to dodge by diving underwater and Grovyle lands on Walrein's platform, unable to make Leaf Blade connect. While Grovyle looks around for its opponent, Katie orders Walrein to use Ice Beam. Walrein quickly emerges from the water and fires Ice Beam, landing a direct hit. Grovyle smirks and gets back up, shooting a look at Walrein before it dives underwater once again. Walrein repeatedly emerges in various areas of the pool while Ash looks on in frustration. Suddenly, he notices the frozen water around the platform which Grovyle was on at the start of the battle. Ash smiles and now knows what to do. He tells Grovyle to use Leaf Blade on the water, causing a shock wave that forces Walrein out of the water. Katie calls for another Ice Beam attack, which Ash tells Grovyle to dodge. Ice Beam freezes over the pool, removing Walrein's advantage. Katie, Walrein, and Ash's friends are all shocked at this strategy. Morrison shouts to Ash that now is his chance to attack. Ash orders Grovyle to use Quick Attack, the force of which sends Walrein flying into the arena wall and kicks up a cloud of dust. Ash shouts encouragement to Grovyle as it smoothly lands. Katie does not seem worried, as she tells Walrein to use . Several beams of bright, pink light burst out from the dust clouds before Walrein flies across the field using its Mimicked Quick Attack. Unable to react quickly enough, Walrein hits Grovyle head on and sends it flying. Grovyle manages to stop itself before staring down its opponent, who has just revealed its latest trick. From the stands, Morrison wonders what Mimic does, and Max explains that it allows Walrein to copy one of Grovyle's moves. In this case, Quick Attack. Ash then orders Grovyle to use Leaf Blade, sending Walrein flying back, before it manages to regain its balance and use Body Slam on Katie's command. Ash counters by telling Grovyle to dodge and use Bullet Seed. Grovyle leaps into the air and fires off a volley of seeds upon a defenseless Walrein. Katie, frustrated, tells Walrein to use Ice Beam again, but Grovyle dodges it. Ash orders it to use Quick Attack, which it uses to avoid Ice Beam and strike Walrein. Katie grits her teeth as Grovyle lands several powerful blows against Walrein. While Ash's friends happily look on, Katie decides to finish things and orders Walrein to use its Mimicked Quick Attack. Walrein speeds toward Grovyle, who Ash tells to run toward Walrein. As everyone wonders what Ash is thinking, the two Pokémon rush at each other. At the last moment, Ash orders dodge underneath Walrein and use Leaf Blade. Grovyle powerfully slices its blade straight up Walrein's body, sending it skyward and back to the ground. The announcer proclaims that Walrein is unable to battle and that Ash is the winner. The display of both Trainer's Pokémon is changed to a picture of Ash with his Pokémon underneath. Ash happily runs up to Grovyle and thanks it for its hard work, and Grovyle folds its arms and smiles confidently. Not being a sore loser, Katie comes up to Ash and thanks him for the great battle and the two Trainers shake hands. The results of Morrison and Tyson's battles are shown, depicting Morrison's taking down a and Tyson's Meowth defeating a Rhydon. The victories allow both Trainers to advance to the same stage that Ash is now in—The Final 16. After their shifts, Team Rocket enjoy green tea and rice with their new boss. Pleased with their work, he says that he'll take them to an all-you-can-eat barbecue if they work hard again tomorrow. The team members are in disbelief at the kind gesture. After the boss leaves, Jessie says that they could capture Pikachu tomorrow too, which they all celebrate, including . Also chowing down are Ash and friends who are enjoying some delicious pizza. The group happily talk about the tournament. Morrison is proud of how far he has gotten in his first tournament as a Pokémon Trainer. Before the conversation can go any further, Max's PokéNav alerts him to the next battle match-ups being announced. Ash, excited, suggests that they go find out who they'll be facing in the next few battles, and Morrison agrees. However, once they see the results, the group is shocked to find Ash and Morrison pitted against each other. The most shocked at this is Morrison himself, who falls silent. Ash turns to Morrison and tries to cheer him up, but the shock is too much. He walks out of the Pokémon Center visibly downtrodden. Ash exits the Center and goes to Morrison's tree hammock, but there is no response. Ash wonders where he could have gone and continues looking. Elsewhere, Morrison is training Metang, telling it that they have to train to be able to overcome Ash's Pokémon. He orders Metang to use Take Down on a nearby tree, but quickly tells it to stop when he imagines Ash's face in it. Metang turns around, confused at Morrison's actions. Morrison falls to the ground, confused and depressed. Ash then appears, greeting Morrison happily. Morrison is still shocked and depressed at the battle match-up and runs off with Metang, unable to face Ash. Just as Morrison leaves, Brock, May and Max appear. Ash is confused by Morrison's behavior and Brock explains that being paired up in a battle against a friend he has just made is tough for Morrison. The next day, the battle between Ash and Morrison begins. The stadium flame burns bright as the two Trainers face off against each other. The field of choice this time around is the Ice field. Morrison grits his teeth as he looks at Ash. May, Max, Brock, and Tyson spectate in silence. Ash starts the battle off by sending out Corphish. Morrison responds, halfheartedly sending out . The referee declares the battle started, and Ash orders Corphish to use . Morrison, with his confidence shaken, tells Girafarig to use , which proves ineffective against a Physical attack like Vice Grip. Corphish crashes through the Light Screen and clamps onto Girafarig's head with Vice Grip. Girafarig manages to shake Corphish off, sending it sliding back. Morrison hesitantly orders it to use . Corphish slides straight into a curved upright icicle, allowing it to slide away from the attack. Girafarig, unable to stop in time, Tackles straight into the upright icicle, causing damage to itself. Ash orders Corphish to attack again, but Girafarig slips and falls on the icy floor, causing Corphish to miss. Ash then quickly orders Corphish to clamp onto one of the smaller icicles, allowing it to loop around and attack Girafarig once again. Morrison desperately orders Girafarig to use Iron Tail, which Ash tells Corphish to dodge before ordering it to attack with Crabhammer, knocking Girafarig out. Morrison gasps at his fallen Pokémon, before silently calling it back. Instead of sending out his next Pokémon, Morrison stands there, petrified by indecision. The referee urges Morrison to send out his next Pokémon, but Morrison cannot concentrate. The announcer remarks that unless Morrison sends out a Pokémon soon, it will count as a forfeit and Ash will win the battle. Major events * continues his Full Battle with and wins, advancing to the of the Ever Grande Conference. * Morrison and also advance to the eighth-finals of the tournament. * Ash begins his Full Battle with Morrison. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Morrison * * * Team Rocket's employer Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (Morrison's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) Trivia * The dub title comes from the term "judgment call". * This is one of the few episodes prior to the in which never blasts off or recites their in any form. Errors * When dodges 's , the attack appears to be coming from Swellow's side instead of Venomoth's. * 's icon picture on the scoreboard shows its head as blue instead of white. * Max notes that and are using the "hit and away" tactic, but in the previous episode, it was called the "hit and run" tactic. * Before Grovyle dodges Walrein's , Ash commands him to duck instead of dodge. * In a reversal of a dub error from Saved by the Beldum!, a Machoke is referred to as a and has the voice of one. * 's picture is not shown when the second round matchups are revealed. AG129 error.png|Walrein's scoreboard error Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which of these Pokémon is not a type? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose Nosepass, you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr= |he= |hi=किसे चुनु: दोस्ती या जीत? |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 129 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuhiro Ōyama Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash de:Wettkampf der Strategien es:EP406 fr:AG129 ja:AG編第129話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第128集